entery for bloodyrose2014 one-short contest
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Hope you like it. After the result, I might take it down but if more and more people like it, I'll leave it alone.


_**This is for a contest a writer is holding and I hope she likes it. This is from the eyes of Yuna and what she wants to do with her light. As an added bonus I add one of my favorite authors Sugar Jamison. She styles of writing are romance novels for curvy girls like myself (176 lbs.) and she inspired to one day, find love and maybe my own destiny. If I don't win I won't mind, I just hope she likes it. It'll be short but it doesn't mean I don't put a lot of thought into it.**_

 _ **Through the eyes of a daughter**_

Yuna had loving parents and family. A mother a father, grandma, aunts, uncles, and friends of the family. It seems that Yuna has everything she ever wanted, but yet something was missing. Through time hopping, because her mother wants to have a higher education from the modern times, she learned the most from books, scrolls, and ironically movies. It wasn't until she was 13 years old, she walked into a local library and walked to the fairytale section. There she found a large book on fairytales. Once she took the book and started to read its tales and chapters, she got her answer. Some if not all of the stories tell a story of an independent heroine. That's when Yuna got an idea. She quickly put the book away and raced home in the past. Once there, she was in her room and started to write. As she wrote, Shippo came in. "Hey Yuna, what are you doing?"

Yuna answered, "I'm writing my own story."

Shippo asked, "You're going to become a writer?" He walked up to look at her work. "Why be a writer?"

Yuna said, "Well I always felt something was missing that I'm not as important as mom, dad, and the others. So, if I can't be a fighter, why not a writer? I even got some great ideas." She already finished a page and gave it to Shippo. "What do you think?"

Shippo took it and read it. Yeah there was spelling errors but it wasn't really that bad. "This is really good. I think you have real talent, but since you're time hopping you might need another name."

Shippo has a point. That's when Yuna thought of a great idea. "I know which name and with magic I've been reading I can change my appearance." said Yuna.

Shipper said, "I love it!"

So since then as Yuna grew up, she went to writing schools during her middle school, high school, and college school years perfecting her talent. As she was in school, she did actually fell in love a few times, three to be exact and though it didn't end well, she used it for her 3 draft stories: Dangerous Curves Ahead, Thrown for a Curve, and Gentlemen Prefer Curves. But then something happened. Her mama was sick, really sick. As Yuna was in her apartment packing up, her roommate, Sugar, grew worried. "I hope your mom will be alright."

Yuna said, "I hope so too, but I have a feeling that I won't be coming back."

Her roommate asked, "What do you mean?"

Yuna sighs. "It's hard to explain…but once I'm hope, I might not come back."

Sugar wasn't happy. "But what about your writing, you're so great at it, you even trumped me by one point during the mid-term exam."

Yuna didn't want to tell her that she was a demon and that once she goes back in time, she won't be coming back given her mother is powerful and there was a rumor of a pack civil war. Yuna went to her desk and pulled out something. It was her three stories. "That's why I'm giving you these."

Sugar was surprise. "But these are your babies. You worked so hard on them and they're perfect historical romance stories."

Yuna said, "Yes but you have talent of modern love stories. That's why I'm giving them to you. Once you change the time and theme, you would be a hit." She put them in Sugar hands. "Promise me Sugar. Promise me you'll be a great writer even if it's only for a little while."

Sugar was in tears as she held them. "I promise. I Sugar Jamison will be a writer and I won't let you down."

Yuna smiled and hugged her. "Just do what you can from the heart all I gave you was a skeleton. Make the beautiful body and soul." Sugar hugged her back.

That night Yuna went to the secret place where she has to go back to the past, but what she didn't know was that Sugar was following her. Once Sugar saw Yuna disappeared, Sugar tired and follow her. She jumped through the same portal but instead of going through, she saw something beautiful. It was Yuna and her family, in the setting of Edo Japan. Sugar then suddenly felt something calm and peaceful like she shouldn't worry about her friend. The next morning Sugar saw she was in her room but didn't know how she got back. She didn't care, she had a job to do.

Years later, Sugar was now a famous writer with her 3 novels which she changed to 'the Perfect fit' series for the modern day curvy girl. As she was writing autographs a woman walked up. "Could you make this out to my mother please?"

Sugar took the book. "Sure." She started to sign it. "From Sugar to… What's your mother's name?"

"Yuna."

Sugar wrote the name. "Yuna." Then she paused and looked up. She saw a young girl, 13 years old with brown hair bob, white shirt in pink overalls and a pink band in her hair. "And what's your name?"

The girl answered, "Leanna. Mama has 2 of her books, I thought I should give her one as a present."

Sugar had tears in her eyes. The girl was a spitting image of her long-lost friend. She signed the book and put a heart in it. "Is she happy? With the life she has."

Leanna nodded. "She does but she misses you very much. Maybe when I get older I'll be a writer too."

Sugar blushed. "You know these books are for 18+ plus right?"

Leanna said, "I had the talk years ago. I may look it but I'm not 13." She winked at her. Then she got the book and disappeared into the crowd."

Sugar sighs as she sat back. "My god." She looked at the table and saw a small book with the title 'Golden Eyes II' with a note. ' _Hope you like mama's story auntie. Leanna_.' Sugar smiled and opened the book. "So what adventures have you been through Yuna?" She started to read.


End file.
